marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle at Golden Tigers' Hideout
The Battle at Golden Tigers' Hideout was the negotiation between the leaders of Yangsi Gonshi and the Golden Tigers, Sherry Yang and Ho, organized in order to stop the Triad War. However, negotiation turned to conflict when Iron Fist spotted the New York City Police Department and confronted Ho, thinking that he planned to ambush them. Background Hai-Qing Yang was visited by Danny Rand who noted how the Yangsi Gonshi was on the path to war with the Golden Tigers, which has to end. Yang claimed could be a difficult task, pointing to the Red Hook Pier which Yang controlled and the Tigers wanted. Rand suggested that Yang meets with Ho to discuss making peace, claiming that if they shared access to the docks and the profits then the war would end and Chinatown would also thrive as a result of their mutual partnership moving forward. Yang claimed that he would have considered making such peace talks with the Tigers if the Tigers had not attacked one of their armored trucks which had resulted in the death of Yang's nephew, so Yang had reacted by having one of the Tiger's men murdered. Realizing that Yang wouldn't listen to him, Rand and Colleen Wing met with Sherry Yang in the Bayard Community Center. They convinced her to talk with her husband about the negotiation between the Hatchets and the Tigers. Yang finally agreed to speak with the Tigers. Firstly, he terminated the deal with Davos, because the peace talks meant that access to the pier and all shipments that come through it was coming into question. Yang explained that he was making this decision in order to prevent starting an open war against the Tigers, which would put the innocent people of Chinatown in harm's way. Davos stepped close to Yang and performed the Devil's Claw before leaving and Yang had a stroke.Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not for Burning Battle Because of Hai-Qing Yang's incapacity, Sherry Yang became a leader of Yangsi Gonshi. She tried to put off the organized meeting with Golden Tigers but the danger of continued confrontation was too high. Before the meeting, Yang met with Danny Rand and Colleen Wing and asked them to accompany her on the negotiation. They agreed and went with her to the Golden Tigers' Hideout. They were greeted by Chen Wu who demanded to hand over their weapons, to which Yang replied that Rand was her weapon. Wu escorted them to the table with Ho. outside the building]] Ho said that he expected to see Hai-Qing Yang and Sherry showed him the Dragon Head Baton, the symbol of absolute authority in Yangsi Gonshi. Ho accepted her authority and began negotiations. Yang agreed to hand over the control of Red Hook Pier in exchange for Tigers' real estate holdings in New Jersey and an annual payout over ten years at 45%. Ho did not want it and insisted on the decrease in the price. As the negotiation went on, Rand noticed that some activity was happening outside the building. He didn't know that it was NYPD ambush organized in order to arrest Yang and Ho. Fearing that the entire meeting was a trap, Rand called for Wing and Yang to leave the meeting before Triads could come to an agreement. This sparked hostilities between the two parties and Tigers attempted to capture them. member]] While Wing made her escape with Yang, Tigers armed themselves and attacked Rand. Using his fighting skills, he quickly beat up all Triad members, including Donnie Chang who was undercover with Tigers, and Ho ordered to finish him. Summoning his Chi, Rand smashed table which knocked Tigers out. Meanwhile, Wing was confronted by Wu, who was strong enough to take her down. Before he could beat her, Yang stabbed Wu in the eye. Rand began interrogating one of the Tigers but learned nothing. When he heard police sirens, Rand, Wing and Yang made their escape from the warehouse.Iron Fist: 2.03: This Deadly Secret Aftermath with six broken bones. Now, when I went and saw him this morning, he said that some guy with a glowing fist showed up on the scene.|Misty Knight to Danny Rand|Target: Iron Fist}} Donnie Chang was taken to the with six broken bones. Chang was visited by his colleague Misty Knight and informed her about the failed ambush and a man with glowing fist showed up on the scene. Knight guessed about Rand's intervention and went to Chinatown to speak with him. As the negotiation between Yangsi Gonshi and Golden Tigers failed, Ho ordered the Tigers to take control over the Red Hook Pier and all shipments inside, much to Sherry Yang's displeasure. She decided to confront Ho in the open fight, so the Triad War continued. However, the Golden Tigers sent to the pier were suddenly attacked by Davos who needed to obtain his shipment. Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist References Category:Events